


On Thunder, Lightning, and Comfort

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nonon isn't a fan of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Thunder, Lightning, and Comfort

She’s drowning, and the deeper she sinks, the harder it gets to breathe. For some reason, she’s still able to inhale, but it’s a struggle, a fight for her own life and she can’t keep sinking like this. The darkness of the-ocean? She thinks it’s the ocean- is accompanied by a loud rumbling, and it’s even harder to breathe than it was before. She needs to break out of this, she needs to, she needs-

Satsuki awakes with a gasp, ushered in with the roar of thunder and Nonon beside her, holding her impossibly tight.

“Nonon…please! Can you let go of me please?”

Her words are strangled as they leave her, and Nonon quickly withdraws her arms, shocked to see Satsuki responding and even more shocked to see that she had left the woman breathless.

“S-sorry Satsuki.”

“You were crushing me! Did you have nightma-“

Satsuki’s interrupted by the very near boom of thunder, and Nonon ducks back into her chest, wrapping her arms around her and whimpering.

“You’re afraid of thunder? Nonon. Really?”

Nonon’s voice is muffled as she tries to speak to Satsuki while still hiding her face in the middle of Satsuki’s cleavage

“Could you try moving away from my breasts and tell me what’s going on? I can’t really understand what you’re saying when you’re smothered by them.”

Nonon pulls away with a smirk. “You understood me well enough last night, although I had a face full of your va-“

“Distasteful. Now tell me what’s going on.”

“Nothing, I just-“ another strike of lightning and thunder rolls by, this one more distant, but it still causes Nonon to shiver “-don’t like storms. At all. Especially intense ones like this.”

Satsuki can’t help but smile as she gathers the smaller girl in her arms, making extra sure she intertwines Nonon’s arms with her own.

“You’ll be fine. The thunder won’t get you in here. Actually, thunder can’t get you at all. Ever. It’s the lightning you have to watch out for. The lightning still might get you in here. I can’t make promises I can’t keep.”

Nonon just elbows her in the stomach, getting nothing but a chuckle out of Satsuki. Crossing her arms and pouting , Nonon turns back on her side and mutters “Sorry I get frightened by loud noises that come out of literally nowhere…”

“Then why do you make so many unexplainable and loud noises every night, I wonder?”

Satsuki’s settling back in behind Nonon when the girl peers back at her, eyes narrowed. “Now who’s being distasteful?”

“You set yourself up for it, though.”

Nonon shifts back with a muttered ‘whatever’ as the two finally find a comfortable position to drift back to sleep in.  After a minute of silence, a bright light flashes though out the room, followed by an extremely loud and extremely close boom of thunder.

Instinctively, Satsuki clutches Nonon to her chest, and pulls her in tight.

“Satsuki- ple-ease, I ca-n’t bre-athe.”

Opening her eyes, she releases her grip on her tiny pink-haired girlfriend. “Oh.”

“What is this? The mighty Satsuki Kiryuin is afraid of a little thunder? Oh, how the tables have turned!”

“Quiet, you. I’m not afraid I just- I wasn’t expecting it as all.”

“Right…”

“GOODNIGHT, NONON.”

Nonon hums contentedly, happy that a draw had been the outcome of this impromptu strength test.

“Just try not to strangle me this time, alright?” Nonon whispers to the darkness.

After a beat, she gets a quiet response. “That’s not what you said last night. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.”

“Oh. My. God. Unbelievable.”

“You could say the tables have turned.”

Satsuki gets another elbow to the stomach, and the light laughter that follows is the last thing either girl hears before they drift into a deep, restful sleep.

If it thundered anymore that night, neither girl noticed. 


End file.
